


Don't read the summary

by Anonymous



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Please dont kill me, anyway god is going to come, forgive this stupid person for doing a sin like this to you god, i had a dream last night, i wanna die, its christmas so.., just for fun, kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Never gonna give you up.Never gonna let you down.Never gonna run around and desert youIt's not my fault you got rickrolled. This is the reason you should listen to rules and regulations suckers
Relationships: Jo Jinho | Jino/Yang Hongseok
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2
Collections: anonymous





	Don't read the summary

**Author's Note:**

> I was doing drugs while writing this. AND I AM DRUNK TOO. So basically forgive my future self for this shit post.

Jinho and Hongseok after they reached their **climax**................

 **Jinho** \- COME....  
I mean -I know you would come, but ............  
you've come....

**Hongseok** \- I have  
.....  
.....  
.....  
Come................

Anyway, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR, HOPE ALL YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE.  
ENJOY THIS VIDEO (MUST WATCH) - [Just click on this video (not a rick roll).... TRUST ME ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eA0BujmYxSo)

**Author's Note:**

> being anonymous is cool as fuck.  
> ANYWAY........... SO LONG GAY BOIS  
> (its a movie reference, if you know you know)


End file.
